


FFIV one shot collection

by Miss_Wraith



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wraith/pseuds/Miss_Wraith
Summary: A couple FFIV one shots I wrote based off of a prompt table. Originally written in 2011.





	1. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2 brief snippets of dialogue used in this story are straight out of the game script. I trimmed a couple lines out to fit my purposes. Ah well.
> 
> Prompt: Hit
> 
> Fandom: Final Fantasy IV
> 
> Characters: Cecil, Kain
> 
> Word Count: 365

He hadn't believed it. Not at first. Not until the first blow fell. He'd hardly had it in himself to fight back. Not against Kain. Maybe that's why he'd been so easily defeated. Maybe that's why he hadn't fought back when Kain and Golbez left, kidnapping Rosa.

Why had Kain betrayed him? Cecil had no answers, except perhaps, karma. Was this punishment for what he had done in Mist, unwitting or not? There was blood on his hands, innocent blood.

Perhaps this was Fate's way of punishing him for following a King clearly gone down the wrong path. That betrayal he should have seen coming and deep down, were he honest with himself, he had known what he was doing on his King's orders was wrong. Yet still he'd blindly followed the commands of a tyrant, justifying it behind flimsy excuses and blind denial.

Granted the King of Baron had rescued him, an abandoned baby left in the forest, and raised him as his own son. But the King was no longer that man. Hadn't been for quite some time.

Perhaps this was what he deserved for being a Dark Knight. Selling his soul to protect his King and Kingdom. First he lost his Father. Now his best friend and the woman he loved.

He'd never before felt so hopeless.

"What's wrong with you? They took Rosa, but they didn't hurt her. We just need to rescue her! And the Crystal - we can take it back, too!" a young voice shouted, breaking into his bleak musings. Rydia, the young summoner. One of the few survivors of Mist. She glared at Cecil fiercely, determination etched on to her face. She'd lost her Mother, by Cecil's own actions no less, and here she was trying to help him. Trying to encourage him. Treating him as a friend. A small smile quirked his mouth.

And here he was, wallowing in self pity, when there was still a chance to save Rosa and get answers from Kain. The blow of this realization hit harder than even Kain's lance and Cecil felt that small spark of hope, almost snuffed to ashes, slowly rekindle.

"Yes," he said softly, "thank you."


	2. Teach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, most of the dialogue is straight from the game script, except for the last line courtesy of Cecil and Edge.
> 
> Prompt: Teach
> 
> Fandom: Final Fantasy IV
> 
> Character: The 4 Archfiends, Cecil, Edge, Rosa, Rydia, Fusoya
> 
> Word count: 479

 

They ran side by side through the internal workings of the Giant of Babil, assaulted by monsters and beast on all sides. They hardly noticed the sudden lack of enemies until it was too late. They'd run straight into a trap.

"At last you've come," Rubicante said, appearing before the party. Edge sneered at the Archfiend, gripping his swords tighter. He'd put the fiery bastard down once and for all this time.

"The Giant can not be stopped," a voiced whispered from the side. Barbariccia, the Archfiend of wind.

"But you can!" can a shout from the other side. Cagnazzo, Archfiend of water. Cecil turned, hoping to lead his friends out of the ambush back the way they came.

"This will be your tomb!" Spat the last Archfiend, Scarmiglione, appearing behind them, blocking the party in.

"You again!" Cecil growled, drawing his sword. The Archfiends drew closer to the group, hemming them in more.

Scarmiglione stepped closer, a snarl on his face. "Our master Zemus..."

Cagnazzo stepped up beside him, almost as though he were reading the other fiends thoughts and intentions. "Gifted us with life..."

The unsettling action was repeated by Barbariccia. "To rob you of yours!"

Rubicante stayed back, a menacing smirk on his face as he stood wrapped in his cloak of fire.

"How I yearned for this! When last we met, you taught me a great truth...that many are more powerful than one," the head Archfiend said, anticipation lacing his voice. "Now, show us what power you possess!"

Cecil Feared for his friends for a brief moment as the Archfiends surged to attack in concert. Only for a brief moment however. the fiends attacked without thought or strategy, hoping sheer numbers and power would overwhelm the party they faced. Team work was clearly a foreign concept to the followers of Zemus.

The ninja, Edge, nimbly doged every strike sent his way, swiftly returning each attack with a cobra-fast strike of his blades. Spells of protection flowed from Rosa and Fusoya's lips in harmony, thwarting the fiends at every turn. Cecil was nearly caught in a powerful water attack courtesy of Cagnazzo, only to have it blasted away by a well time Thundaga spell cast by Rydia.

The fight was over quickly, the Fiends meeting their last defeat one by one. Rubicante began to back away, defeat and frustration in his eyes.

Rosa and Cecil cut off his escape, standing behind Rubicante, weapons still drawn.

"Whatever lesson you thought you learned from us..." Cecil started, voice soft.

Edge rushed forward, slicing his sword into Rubicante's body for the final time while the fiend was distracted. The last thing Rubicante saw as the sword was ripped free of his flesh was the young ninja's cocky face, lit with satisfaction.

Edge slowly wiped the gore from his blade, picking up Cecil's thought, "...you clearly didn't learn well enough


	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I`m not quite sure where this one came from but I`m kind of iffy on it. Any feedback would be welcomed with open arms.
> 
> Prompt: Envy  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy IV  
> Character: Kain  
> Word Count:518

Envy.

It's an unpleasant word despite it's smooth, pleasing sound. Envy is also the root of all the suffering Kain Highwind has endured at the hands of Golbez and Zemus. They have since been defeated, but envy is a far hardier foe, and it does not fight alone. It wages a war of attrition against him with a well equipped army that is oh so slowly wearing away his defenses.

Envy, jealousy, depression, guilt, worthlessness.

It's the guilt that eats away at him the most. His friends have found love. True, endless, undying love. He should be happy for them, and yet he's not. Rosa is supposed to love him, not Cecil. And so, once again, envy raises it's ugly head. But Cecil has everything Kain wants, just like a King's Pet would. When he stops to think about it Kain knows this is unfair. Cecil's life has been anything but easy or fair and now that he finally has something good in his life his own best friend turns against him. And once he starts thinking like this Envy retreats, letting guilt take it's place. Guilt is a nastier foe by far. It eats away at all the good in his heart and shows him what a worthless and horrible person he really is. It's these feelings that allowed Zemus such a strong hold on his mind to begin with.

The breaking point finally comes, and his defenses crumble. He sits around a campfire with Cecil and Rosa as they travel back to Baron, sharing stories of their adventure. Kain feels the envy and guilt battering him to the ground as he watches his two best friends sit so close together, so comfortable in one another's presence; so clearly in love. Kain is ready to give up then and there; to break all ties with his friends and his home and run, but then Cecil starts telling a story and something else happens altogether. Kain remains in his seat, trapped and transfixed by the words spilling from the Paladin's mouth. It's a story about a mountain. The very mountain where Cecil himself became a Paladin.

And just as quickly as his defeat had come, Kain faces a turning point in the battle against himself. There are new soldiers on the battle field, and they're on his side. He now faces the chance for redemption. The chance to prove to himself that he can overcome these emotions and be truly at peace and happy for his friends. The chance to prove to himself that he's not the worthless and twisted being he thinks he's become.

His decision is made and already Kain feels more at peace with himself. As soon as he can he will leave Cecil and Rosa and go to this Mount Ordeals himself. He will prove his worth and then he will return home. For the first time in along time Kain feels something strong enough to push the envy and the guilt back. Something strong enough to force them into retreat and make him think that perhaps he can actually win this war.

Hope.


End file.
